Blissful Dream
by IcingCandy
Summary: It is all going to be an illusion, Levi thought. But please just let him live in this moment. Lost chapter because of Mature Rating from The End of Time.


**I am uncertain why I wrote this considering it was a lemon - and I am quite weak in writing these - but I just thought it would be a nice way to say 'hi I am back from the dead and would be writing The End of Time if time permits'. Thank you to those who will be sticking around, though I feel sad that Rivetra is a ship that had prolly not sank, but lost, in Bermuda Triangle. Still, it would be amazing if I ever see someone leaving a review and say that ****'I am still on board the ship with you!****' Okay. Enough with the rambling. It is truly not that useful to the plot and full of pure sour and juicy lemon. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Hn….ahh…" Petra could feel herself blushing from the dirty sounds she was making. Despite her protests, albeit halfheartedly, the moans slipped through her mouth sinfully.

The raven hair man continued raining kisses down her neck. She suddenly felt his lips curled. A smirk. And widened her eyes as she felt him playfully nibbled at her sensitive spot on her tongue. She squeaked, both in protest and pleasure.

"Hei-Heichou," Petra breathed. "Not-not here-!" Her voice went a pitch higher as the man teasingly planted a wet kiss on her neck before pushing the door behind her opened.

They tumbled into his bedroom in a mess. Levi quickly locked the door and Petra was aware of her own heavy breathing suddenly. Her hand clutched onto his white shirt, her eyes wide as she stared at him. His dark eyes were stormy with expressions she could not comprehend in her lust-like haze. He pulled her close again and kissed her gently this time. She glanced at him, now with half-lidded eyes.

"Petra, you sure?"

He was giving her a choice. It was a decision, he wanted her to know, not an order. She half-smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Please," she mumbled softly. But that seemed to have an effect on the man in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her close – so close that she could feel his hard length against her thigh. She swallowed back her nervousness.

With shaky hands, she reached up to unbutton his shirt. He stared at her, unmoving. "Heichou…?" She asked, confused. Did she do something wrong? The grey orbs' owner merely replied in a kiss. It was with a new ardent passion, throwing her into a mayhem of lust, love and affection again. Her fingers continued unbuttoning his shirt unsteadily and he helped by shrugging it away. She glanced down, breaking the kiss. Levi blinked, realising she was staring at his torso.

Petra thought her battle scars were many but nothing compared to his. Some were faded, some were red and had deep gashes from previous wounds so badly injured they would never fade. She traced them gently, touching the angry cicatrices marking his torso. And she leaned in to press kisses on them.

He hissed and ran a hand through her hair as she lowered herself, peppering soft kisses from his chest to his abdomen.

"Petra. Bed. More comfortable," he said, gritting his teeth, digging for self-control as his arousal almost took his rational side away. Petra nodded, attempting to straighten up when he wrapped an arm around her and carried her as easily as if she was weightless. She yelped, taken by surprise as she was placed gently on the bed. He crawled in beside her and his eyes continue observing her. She felt a bit unnerved but her gaze dropped again to his scars. Hesitantly, she inched forward. Her honey orbs sough his grey ones. He nodded briefly. Permission granted. Without further thoughts, she plunged in and rained kisses down the torso, going lower and lower…

Toward his crotch. Petra felt her cheeks reddened. She hesitated again.

Levi seemed to sense her nervousness because he gently pushed her into a lying position and kissed her again. His hands reached for her dress but hovered over the chest area, his eyes seeking permission from hers too. She nodded. The look of relief was palpable in his eyes and an amused chuckle slipped out of her. He glanced at her questioningly but she shook her head. Shrugging, too caught in his arousal to care for now, he gently tugged off her outfit. She straightened up, sitting on the bed, assisting him in pulling the dress off completely.

She felt herself flushed crimson red; she was now in her bra and panties. She was just wearing cotton ones – nothing fancy. She didn't have the luxury or time to shop for all these. Her gaze coyly flitted to his; he was staring, sitting a few inches opposite her, and almost burning a hole into her body. She shifted nervously. Insecurity kicked in. Her hands started to move up to cover her scars that tainted her body. However, his hand caught hers and her breath caught in her throat. He gently restrained her hands. Not painful but enough for her to stop her actions.

"Sorry. They aren't…I am not beautiful," she said softly, feeling incredibly self-conscious.

He acknowledged her words but disagreed with them. However, he did not said anything. Instead, he reached forward to do the same as what she did just now.

She inhaled sharply and nearly jolted in surprise as he leaned in to kiss her scars abruptly. She felt her eyes closed, enjoying his ministrations as a feeling of tranquillity washed over her.

But this was Heichou.

Without warning, he reached up to cup her breasts. She gasped, eyes snapping opened, her chest heaving. He pulled himself upward again, covering her body with his, dropping them onto the bed again. Leaning in, he kissed her forehead. Her heart pounded. Gentle amidst the passion. She smiled and closed her eyes as he continued pressing kisses on her forehead, nose, cheeks and mouth…

His hand unclipped her bra smoothly, pulling it off her.

"Heichou, no…" she trailed off as her attempt to cover herself was firmly stopped by his hands. Pressing a finger onto her lips as though to shush her, he used another hand to run a finger over the scar on her right breast and she shuddered. Goosebumps formed over her skin. He traced the scar, watching curiously as her chest area began to flush. Then, he looked up at her, at her blushing rosy skin and diluted irises, and there was a playful smirk on his face.

"Ah! Hei-heichou! Uh…" Her body jerked as he leaned in to lick her scars on the breast. He took his time, lavishing attention on them. Petra moaned, unable to keep the sounds in. Levi began sucking on her breast, switching attention once in a while. His dark grey irises met hers carefully. Somehow, the combined action of his skilful tongue and intense gaze brought about a pit of fire in her inner thigh.

Seemingly bored of just licking her two orbs, his mouth travelled down south. His fingers caressed her scars, a wordless reminder to her that she should be proud of them and they were beautiful. She glanced down at him and shivered from the erotic scene. He continued licking her until he reached her abdomen. He hooked a finger round her panties and tugged it down. His eyes flickered towards her. Taking a finger, he tested her wetness.

"Hei-ahhh…" she mewled as his finger probed at her entrance. She was incredibly wet. She flushed as she could feel her wetness trickling down and the squashing sound of her evident arousal. Levi rose from his position and undid his pants. He almost sighed in relief as his length was finally free from the constraint of his pants.

He glanced down at Petra and saw her staring with childlike curiosity at his length.

Oh.

"Petra, have you…?" He left the sentence unfinished as he reached forward to the drawer. Damn Hanji. She came in useful. He took the shiny package in his hand.

"N-no," Petra stammered. She looked down at the bedsheet. "I am saving for the right person," she muttered.

Levi paused. Ignoring his own throbbing length, he turned to look at her. "Petra, this is not an order. If you do not want this, it is fine. Your position would not be affected," he said it slowly, enunciating each word clearly.

The honey orbs' owner nodded frantically. "Yes…yes, I know that but…but…I really think…I think Heichou is okay …" her voice softened. Levi blinked, a bit surprise by that sudden confession but his length throbbed at those words. He almost rolled his eyes at his own barbaric biological response. A girl just confessed that she would give him her virginity, for God's sake Levi.

"Heichou, please," she whispered. It took almost every inch of him not to ravish her there and then, taking her completely and thrusting into her warm. His self-control came in useful. Really, really useful.

"I will be gentle," was Levi's only reply but that brought about a promise. He would make love to her. His hand work deftly, rolling the condom over his length, noticing from his peripheral vision that the girl was watching with odd fascination.

He gently pushed her into a lying position again and covered her body with his. His lips sought hers and their tongues tangled in a mess. He reached downward, gently easing his length near her entrance, teasing her. He felt her tense beneath him. He pulled up abruptly.

"Heichou?" Petra whimpered, afraid that she did something wrong. However, he lowered himself again. With his mouth on her wet entrance.

"Hei-ahhh…no, Heichou! That is dirty! Hnn…" Petra felt her eyelid fluttered closed as the wet appendage licked at her womanhood incessantly. She tried and pushed his head away from her sacred place but the raven hair man was having none of it. If anything, he was licking even faster, bolder. The maiden was reduced to a blabbering mess. "No…Heichou…I-" Petra's hip arched as she moaned loudly. Her hands dropped limply to her side; her fight with Heichou a losing battle. The fire of pleasure in her lower abdomen grew bigger and bigger, threatening to overwhelm her. "Heichou, I-ah!- am going-"

She did not finished her sentence as the raven hair man increased his pace further at her clit. She came undone then. She bit on her lips as the pleasure went from her head to her toes, sending her in a frenzy of complete euphoria.

He pulled up slowly, licking his lips with his tongue sensually. He did not look as disgusted as she thought he would be. Her breath even up as she stared at him. Their gazes met.

Grey against honey.

He leaned down to kiss her again, gently. She could taste herself on him and she shuddered involuntarily. His bottom lip tug on hers and he brushed his hand across her dampened forehead. She closed her eyes, tears almost brimming in her eyes. This moment was so impeccable.

"I am ready," she opened her eyes, staring into his dark unfathomable irises. She reached up to cup his cheek. "I am ready," she repeated.

He nodded and he never broke eye contact with her as he slowly sunk into her. She winced at first, unable to adjust to his length. Her cavern tried and pushed him out, reject him, but like the determined solider he was, he persisted. He was big inside her, stretching her to her utmost maximum. She whimpered as he pushed deeper. There was a pitching pain but he swallowed it as his lips touched hers again.

Levi had to grit his own teeth to focus on her eyes to check if she was ready. She was unbearably tight and wet. Her warm and moist tunnel threatened to suck his length in. He muffled a groan as he dropped his head to bury on her neck. He could feel their breath mingling together, the sweat trickling between their bodies and his rapacious appetite for her touches and kisses; yet, he surprised himself by feeling contented instead of disgusted. A little strange.

"You can move now," her voice was soft and sweet in his ear, blowing away his thoughts, away his logic.

His sigh of relief fanned across her face and she smiled a little, grateful for his patience in letting her adjust.

"Legs on my hips," he muttered, his voice uneven. She flushed but obliged, wrapping her legs around him. Her eyes widened as a small gasp escaped her opened mouth as his length seemed to pierce into her deeper. He leaned in to place his forehead against her before slowly thrusting in and out, eyes never straying from her. She looked up too, a smile, softer than anything Levi had seen and reminding him of a soft and clean blanket in spring, was etched on her face.

He groaned a little; she will be the death of him.

Slowly, his hand creeped down to rub at her clit. He watched, with almost amusement and obvious arousal, as her face scrunched up. She looked adorable like this. He continue thrusting inside her, feeling the warmth of her spreading into his system.

She started moaning, the sound she made spurring Levi on.

"Heichou, ahh..."

He thrusted harder, a frown marring his features suddenly as a feeling of emptiness swept into him.

"Heichou-" Petra's mouth parted. "It felt so d-deep."

"Levi," Levi suddenly said above her. His black locks was sweaty and covered one of his eyes.

"H-huh?" Petra breathed out.

"Not Heichou. Levi," Levi said through clench teeth.

The ginger girl below her, pressed against his naked body with infinitesimal space between them had a look of disbelief and something akin to shock. But among it all, if you noticed – and Levi did – was the sign of pure joy in her irises full of iridescent light.

"Le-levi," she hesitated but her voice – so beautiful – drifted into his ears and he could feel something in him pushing away the emptiness, replacing it with an insatiable craving for her. His fingers flicked her clit gently and she let out a strangled moan.

"Levi, this…ah… is embarrassing," Petra threw her head back, feeling her sweaty locks plastered on her face.

Unbeknownst to her, his name on her saccharine sweet lips had Levi closing his own eyes to pace himself. He could feel himself nearing his end.

"Say my name again."

"Levi…"

His name slides out of her mouth wantonly, leading Levi to his demise. He almost growled. It felt incredible with his name on her lips; it sent pleasurable jolts down to his very core.

Everything felt boiling hot and his finger on her clit rubbed frantically, watching with a strange satisfaction as her face twisted into a pleasurable expression.

"Levi- Mmph!" The maiden below him wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. He lets out a soft groan in between the kiss as his own release approached but he have no plan to stop now.

He picked up the pace on her clit. Petra moaned. "Levi, I am cumming-"

"Cum for me," he mumbled into her ear.

That did it for her. The ginger hair girl arched her back as she stilled. Her cavern clenched around his length. He thrusted continuously, letting her ride up her climax, having only to stop after a bit so that he wouldn't cum. Yet.

She opened her eyes, panting as her gaze met his. She reached up to cup his face. She could feel him still pulsing in her.

"Cum for me too, L-Levi," her voice was soft and shy but she watched as his lips curled in amusement, only marred by his arousal.

"Permission granted, Petra Ral," he muttered and she widened her eyes at the evident lust in his voice before he started thrusting into her again.

Petra thought she had climaxed and it wouldn't be so soon that she had another but the raven hair man obviously had another plan for her.

He flipped her on top of her and she squealed as she was now on top of him, hands pressed against his muscular chest.

"Wha-"

"Move your hips," his gruffy voice came into her ears.

She bit her lips, uncertain and doubtful but obeyed. His left hand wrapped around her hips protectively as his right hand wandered to between their bodies, sending arrows of fire into Petra's vein. His hand sought her breast; fingers flicking carelessly at her hardened nipples as she gasped.

"I-I just came!"

"Come again then," was his playful retort.

"But-I!" Petra halted her sentence as he lifted both of them up, sitting them at the edge of the bed with him still fully sheathed in her. In this position, she sat, cradled in his embrace as they stared at each other.

He placed both his hands on her waist. "You know how to do this?"

Petra shook her head.

"I will guide you," he said, breathing into her ear, causing her to giggle, half in aroused nervousness and half because she was ticklish.

Slowly, he lets her experienced moving her hips. Despite his painful need to release, he was unselfish. Letting his lover explored. And anyway, it felt damn amazing as she lifted herself up and dropped herself down again.

After what seemed like eternity, she quickened her pace. He almost choked on air as he reached even deeper into her, feeling that indescribable feeling of pleasure washing into him.

Petra giggled. "Am I doing it right, Hei-Levi?"

He did not respond, too lost in the frenzy need to release. She clenched around him and he grunted a little as she mewled in orgasm. That was his undoing. He came seconds after her, a tiny vulnerable moan that only Petra had the honor to hear slides through his lips.

* * *

Petra watched quietly, almost with an odd fascination, at her Heichou's face. She chuckled a little. He looked tense even in his sleep. A bit ugly too, she thought to herself. The thought spurred on another giggle.

"What?"

She stopped instantly, looking alarmed that he was peering at her lazily.

"Nothing," her expressions softened as he leaned into kiss her again. On the forehead.

"Tell."

"No."

"This is an order."

"Geez…that is mean…"

That night, her nightmares of titans and blood and corpses were replaced with nothing – nothing but blissful dreams.


End file.
